Czarodzieje z Waverly Place: Film
C'zarodzieje z Waverly Place: Film' (ang. Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie) – amerykański film przygodowy w reżyserii Lva L. Spiro, opowiadający o przygodach rodziny czarodziejów. Premiera w Stanach Zjednoczonych miała miejsce 28 sierpnia 2009. W Polsce premiera filmu odbyła się 31 października 2009 o godzinie 11:30, jednak bez polskiego dubbingu. Premiera z polską wersją językową odbyła się tego samego dnia o godz 15:00. Streszczenie Rodzina Russo wyjeżdża na wakacje na Karaiby, gdzie rodzice Alex (Selena Gomez), Justina (David Henrie) i Maxa (Jake T. Austin) się poznali. Alex jest zła na rodziców, że musi jechać z nimi. Przez przypadek wypowiada życzenie, aby jej rodzice nigdy się nie spotkali. Życzenie spełnia się. Aby naprawić sytuacje Alex i Justin przedzierają się przez dżunglę, by odnaleźć kamień snów, który odwoła zaklęcie. Tymczasem Max stara się, aby rodzice znów się w sobie zakochali. Podczas przygody więź między Alex a Justinem umacnia się. Kiedy zdobywają kamień snów ten zostaje im odebrany, a do komnaty wchodzą Max i ich rodzice. Alex i Justin myślą, że Max odwrócił czar, ale tak nie stało się. Wracają na wybrzeże i próbują rodzicom przypomnieć kim są. Efekty życzenia zaczynają przychodzić – Max traci pamięć a chwilę potem znika. Theresa gdzieś odjeżdża a Jerry wysyła siebie, Alex i Justina na arenę, gdzie zostanie rozstrzygnięte kto zostanie czarodziejem. Rozpoczyna się prawdziwa rywalizacja brata z siostrą. Theresa, mimo że nic nie pamięta to próbuje odebrać kamień snów ukochanej przewodnika Alex i Justina. Udaje jej się z pomocą właśnie przewodnika, który ponownie za pomocą kamienia zmienia ją w papugę. Rywalizacja na arenie powoli dobiega końca. Dzięki swojemu sprytowi wygrywa Alex. Prosi brata o pomoc z odwróceniem życzenia, niestety i on traci pamięć a po chwili również znika. Na szczęście przychodzi Theresa z kamieniem snów i Alex życzy sobie aby wszystko było tak jak przed życzeniem. Alex cieszy się na widok rodziny. Dziewczyna mimo tego, że mogła zachować zdobytą pełną moc magiczną oddaje ją, aby dalej uczyć się magii. Rodzeństwo przytula rodziców i wszystko jest tak, jak było. Obsada * Selena Gomez – Alex Russo * David Henrie – Justin Russo * Jake T. Austin – Max Russo * Maria Canals Barrera - Theresa Russo * David DeLuise – Jerry Russo * Jennifer Stone – Harper Finkle * Steve Valentine - Archie * Jennifer Alden - Giselle * Xavier Enrique Torres - Javier * Marise Alvarez - Greeter * Jazmín Caratini - Bartender * Johnathan Dwayne * Bettina Mercado * Veraalba Santa * Gabriela Alejandra Rosario Magia i przedmioty Zaklęcia * Magio, już nie broń torby więcej, zatrzymaj czar, uwolnij jędzę! - uwalnia kogoś z magicznej torby. * Jedziemy w złą stronę, Brooklin jest tam, zawróć w drugą stronę, by zawieść nas tam! - zawraca pociąg/tramwaj/inny pojazd. * Surfowanie to dla mnie trudna sztuka, ale bratu przyda się też nauka! - próbuje zrzucić Justina z deski. * Imprezy mi zakazujesz jak zawsze i jak wszędzie, lecz może coś się zmieni i zgodna dzisiaj będziesz! - zaklęty zgadza się na wszystko. * Imprezy mi zakazujesz jak zawsze i jak wszędzie, lecz może coś się zmieni i... żebyście się z tatą nigdy nie poznali! - sprawia, że Jerry i Theresa się nie znają, a Max, Justin i Alex mogą lada chwila zniknąć. * Wskaż mi którędy ruszyć mam, pokaż mi drogę! - odsłania się droga do kamienia snów, ale tylko osobie o czystych intencjach. * Ja na hiszpańskim spałam smacznie, więc niech mi się tłumaczyć zacznie! - sprawia, że jeśli ktoś powie coś po hiszpańsku, ukazuje się przed nim tłumaczenie. * Nadchodzi rozstrzygnięcia czas, moc zachowa jedno z was. Spotkajmy się na pradawnej arenie, gdzie spełni się wasze przeznaczenie! - przenosi czarodziejów i sędzię na pradawną arenę, gdzie stacza się walkę o moc. * Chcę, żeby wszystko było tak jak wcześniej! - wypowiedziane do kamienia snów cofa czas. Magiczne obiekty * Magiczna torba - wciąga tego, kto do niej zajrzy. * Kamień snów - kamień, który spełni każde życzenie czarodzieja, ale tylko jedno. * Arena Czarodzieji - miejsce, gdzie od lat toczą się konkursy czarodziei o zachowanie mocy. * Portal-miejsce łączące świat magii, ze światem śmiertelnych. Cytaty Cytaty postaci * Gdyby ktoś zobaczył policję w okolicy, to proszę o informację, bo się nie dogadujemy. ** Postać: Archie * I żeby było jasne. Nie wyjdziesz, nie wylecisz, nie teleportujesz się i nie skoczysz poza ten budynek, jak nas nie będzie. ** Postać: Jerry Dialogi :Alex: Ale spokojnie, to czary. Samo wie, gdzie jedzie. :Harper: To dlaczego wyjeżdżamy z miasta?! (...) :Alex: Głupie czary. Czekaj. No tak! Mój błąd. Trzymam mapę na odwrót. ---- :Jerry: Kozy? :Max: Miały wyjść tygrysy. ---- :Max: Nikt się nie pokapuje, że jesteśmy czarodziejami. :Archie: Cześć, czarodzieje! :Max: Tylko jeden facet... ---- :Archie: Urodziłem się czarodziejem, ale w rodzinnym pojedynku czarów pokonał mnie starszy brat mądrala. :Alex i Max (równocześnie): Znam ten ból. ---- :Theresa: Wiecie, że właśnie tam poznałam tatę? :Alex: Opowie o tym. :Justin: Nie podpowiadaj jej. :Theresa: Opowiadałam wam? :Max: No i zaczęło się... Kategoria:Filmy